highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6 (Season 3, BorN)
"Second Trimester, Starts!" is the sixth episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on May 9, 2015. Summary The second semester starts, as Irina enrolls herself at Kuoh Academy and is placed in the same class as Issei. She then reintroduces herself to the Occult Research Club members as a member of the Brave Saint and Michael's Ace. After school, Irina notices a depressed Rossweisse at Issei's house after being left behind by Odin. Meanwhile, Issei and Asia are sent shopping to help prepare a welcoming party for Irina. On their way back, Asia almost trips and is caught by Diodora who reveals that he is the Devil Asia rescued in the past and proceeds to propose to Asia. That night in the Hyoudou Residence, Issei and Asia report their encounter to Rias until Gasper arrives and tells them that the preparation for the welcoming party is complete. During the party, Azazel joins in and shows everyone Issei's rising popularity with the kids earning himself the nicknames: Breast Dragon Emperor and Oppai Dragon, much to his chagrin and Ddraig's dismay. The next day, Issei's class prepares for the sports days and Issei is tricked by Kiryuu into joining a three-legged race with Asia. In the afternoon, Issei joins his classmate in their preparations for the sports days as Issei starts practicing with Asia. Issei later has a dream about Asia marrying Diodora while his parents and friends send her off happily as Issei wakes up due to denial. Rias then shows the many invitations sent by Diodora to Asia, claiming that she'll dispose of the invitations while Issei and Asia head out to train for the sports day. At the club room, Rias reveals the Rating Game tournament between the Young Devils and their first opponent for the tournament, Diodora Astaroth. Stats Original airdate: May 9, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime * In the Light Novel, at school before the sport festival and after the match between Sona and Rias along with the battle against Loki, Saji had one of his hands covered because after he absorbed some of Issei's blood a jewel appeared on his hand while in the anime this doesn't happen because Rias and Sona didn't have their match. * In the Light Novel, Rossweisse became Rias' Rook after she was left behind by Odin with her "swearing revenge" against him, while in the anime this didn't happen until much later on. * This episode included the part were they meet Diodora and his proposal to Asia which in the Light Novel took place at the end of the previous volume, while in the anime it set right after Irina's enrollment. * In the Light Novel, Issei's dream sequence of Asia marrying Diodora took place before Irina enrolled into Kuoh Academy. While in the episode, it is set after he and Asia were partnered for the three-legged race. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media